Beyond The Boundaries
by Seamly
Summary: Yi Jeong, the son of an aristocratic family meets Ga Eul, a simple entertainer in a gisaeng house. Despite the social status difference, they fall in love, but can they be together?
1. Into The Stormy Night

Author's Note: I don't own anything! So don't sue me :P

Thanks for reading!

__________________________________________________________________________

Prologue: Into the Stormy Night

It became a stormy night when the wedding ceremony concluded. The massive percussion band rushed for the storage house, putting away their instruments and dashing back home. The red palanquin sat idly in front of the So Residence, the wooden frame gathering raindrops from the sky.

The maids poured out of the bridal suite one by one, each carrying an empty tray as they ran for cover. The contents on the trays – the fruits, various snacks, and alcohol – were left for the newlywed to share on their first night together.

Through the opened windows made of wood and paper he saw their shadows, laughing and talking at first, but slowly the shadows met. He then folded the windows closed; he couldn't bear to watch the woman he loved become one with his brother.

His fist found the flat surface of the ebony table, creating loud thuds to release his inner frustration, but it only added more pains to his body. The pounding continued for a few more seconds, and when the blood marks surfaced on his fist, he was forced to stop.

His right eye twitched uncontrollably, threatening him with the imminent tears from gracing their presence upon his fair skin, and he narrowed his eyes to prevent the water gates from opening. The effort was wasted as two streaks of tears ran down his cheek and onto the concrete floor, mirroring the clapping of raindrops outside.

He gritted his teeth harshly with the intense urge to kill, but he was helpless. He was the pathetic younger brother crying about his brother's wife in the darkest of the night. The thought of his weakness sickened him; he would become a man in the upcoming year but still clung onto his childish weeping ways.

_No, I must man up_, he thought to himself, but he didn't know which method to proceed with.

The temptation overwhelmed him, and he found himself peeking through the cracks of the window at his brother's room. The candlelight had been blown out, which could only mean one thing. All of his emotions – the hatred, envy, and disappointment drowned him at once, sucking him into an inevitable riptide that he could not escape.

_If my brother is sleeping within the embrace of a woman tonight, then I will do the same._ He didn't care how immature his thoughts were as long as he did everything his brother had done. A dark tingle in his heart told him that he will show the life his brother could have had and make him regret everyday for marrying the woman he loved.

"Pangja," he called out, his voice adamant as ever. A small statured man entered the room and bowed.

"Yes Master Yi Jeong, how may I serve you?"

"Prepare me a palanquin, I am going out."

"Yes Master."

Yi Jeong gazed through the slight opening of his palanquin curtains, blown open by the wind. Most of the stores had closed down for the night, but there was a place that thrived the most in the depth of the night. He had heard from his friends about this special gisaeng house, Mae hwa Loo that attracted even the most prestigious yangbans. He always thought he was above this type of entertainment, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

The moment he stepped over the threshold, the strong fragrance of flowers and alcohol permeated his senses. He coughed a little and took shallower breaths for his body to adjust to the new atmosphere. All over the house were the rich and powerful men of different ages, spanning from teens to men whom Yi Jeong thought should stay away from rigorous activity.

Most of the women were average looking, but hidden behind the thick makeup made them look at least ten years older. He wouldn't want an impure woman for his first time, but would he find what he was seeking for in a gisaeng house?

He approached the counter quickly, shielding his face under his hat as much as possible.

"Oh, what a handsome young master!" the haengsoo of the house exclaimed, her breath impregnated with a strong odor of alcohol. "Looking for a pretty lady for tonight?"

"Um, get me a virgin, and I'll pay whatever price you have."

The lady paused for a moment and called one of the older looking gisaengs from the side.

"Do we still have virgins here? Madam Jun Hee wanted me to cover for her for a few nights but didn't give me the stats on anyone!"

The gisaeng whispered something in the haengsoo's ear, her face showing a bit of uncertainty.

"Oh what the heck, how much are you willing to pay, dolyeonnim?"

Yi Jeong handed the haengsoo a heavy wool bag. She squinted one eye and peered into the small opening of the bag, and a big smile formed.

"Hey you, bring this young master to our Flower Suite and make sure to serve him plenty of alcohol," she commanded with a grin, proceeded with a big burp.

Yi Jeong discreetly plugged his nose with his thumb and index finger, and followed the waiter up the wooden steps.

Yi Jeong sat on the bed, enclosed by a maroon wooden frame with silk white curtains dangling on the side. His heart was beating twice its normal speed, and he felt like it was going to jump out at him at any moment. This wasn't his style, but it was too late to turn back now.

It had been at least 20 minutes since he made his request and the anticipation was killing him. He wondered why it was taking so long. The drumming in his ears increased when he heard the creaking from the door, followed by a young maiden entering the room.

Her eyes were puffy, obviously from crying for a while. There was something different about her. She didn't wear thick makeup nor smelled like alcohol. Her petite face was hidden under a thin layer of cream colored powder, and her cheeks had a light rosy tint. Her lips were red, but there were dark spots from where she gnawed with her teeth.

The door closed behind the maiden, and a click from the lock was heard. She didn't dare to look at Yi Jeong, nor step away from her spot. Watching her innocent stature eased Yi Jeong's nerves a little, and he managed to regain some of his speech.

"What is your name?" he asked calmly despite the thumping of his chest.

"Chu Ga Eul."


	2. Under The Haystack Roof

Chapter One: Under The Haystack Roof

"Wait, I mean my name is Chu Seol!" Ga Eul brought up the hem of her palm and lightly tapped her forehead at her carelessness. Her nerves had caused her to forget the gisaeng name she was given.

After a short pause, in the tiniest whisper, she said "dolyeonnim." Since she hasn't been serving customers, she wasn't used to addressing others so formally.

"So, is your name Ga Eul or Chu Seol?" Yi Jeong's voice had a hint of curiosity in them. He had expected a flamboyant girl who didn't try to hide her appearance in the corner of the room. Even if she was a virgin, he thought gisaengs were trained to act sexy and friendly in front of customers.

Ga Eul's eyes skidded across the room and saw him sitting cross-legged, the edge of his royal blue hanbok draping over his black cotton shoes. She brought her sight back to her fidgety hands, too afraid to meet him eye to eye.

She shifted her body towards the door when she heard him get up from the bed, but the footsteps didn't approach her. Then she heard the alcohol being poured, the thud from the cup landing on the wooden table, and the hiss from his throat at the bitter concoction.

His tall figure cast a long shadow, and it closed in on her, darkening the red fabric of her hanbok as he faced her.

"Myy… my… name is Ga… Ga Eul… duleyonnim," Ga Eul stuttered, feeling his burning gaze upon her. She inhaled deeply and was determined to finish the next sentence without stammering. "But Chu Seol is the name given to me."

A cold finger captured Ga Eul's chin, and she jerked in surprise, her eyes landing on his finally. His eyes were cold and somber, and the dark tint only added more to the lifelessness they portrayed. She gazed into him and only felt a frigorific pull trying to capture her forever. It scared her how sad she became with just one look, but she was entranced, unable to take her eyes away. Her emotions welled up in her eyes, her lips quivering at the advent of the tears.

"Am I that scary?" His voice was not too deep or too high, spoken with a smoothness that was easy on the ears, although his words were laced with a taste of bitterness.

The idea that his appearance could frighten someone this much worried him – it wasn't the impression he wanted to give other people, especially considering upcoming events.

"No, no, I'm just… nervous, I guess."

Yi Jeong left the uncomfortable circle surrounding Ga Eul and poured himself another shot of alcohol. After throwing back the shot in one gulp, he poured another cup for Ga Eul.

"I find that alcohol can help the nerves." He held the tiny ceramic cup in midair, waiting for Ga Eul to come forward.

She calculated each step cautiously, moving not too fast or too slow to give away the anxious feeling in her stomach. She took the cup from him with two hands and bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement. With her eyes closed she drank it, but a streak of alcohol escaped the corner of her mouth. Her face wrinkled at the bitter taste as she swallowed, the liquid burning at her throat.

"How can you drink something so bitter!" Ga Eul wiped her chin with her sleeves, coughing slightly to get rid of the nasty taste.

"It's the after effects that matters. With it, you can forget all of your troubles. With it, you can bring your primal urges to the surface." Yi Jeong shot Ga Eul a piercing glance, which made her look down in return.

Much to her horror, he sat on the bed, and pat on the covers for her to join him. It was her duty to serve him, no matter how unwilling she was.

"Can you look at me please?" Yi Jeong begged, the words almost choked at his throat before he finally pushed them out. He never considered himself to be a greedy person, and never asked the woman he craved to love him back. He always stood by her side, selflessly giving her everything while asking nothing in return, but all of his altruism went to waste. However, for one night, he just wanted someone to pay attention to him, someone to ease the biggest hurt he received in his entire life, but even money couldn't even buy what he needed.

Ga Eul turned to face him with the same fear in her eyes, with a slight frown and tightness in her lips. She had petite features, except for a pair of big eyes he swore could see through anyone. If he wasn't in love with someone else and she wasn't a gisaeng, perhaps they could have been great together. Yi Jeong thought she was as stunning as any daughter from prestigious families, and could even match up to the emperor's concubines. It was a shame that her beauty had to be wasted in such a place, but at least he was happy with spending the night with a gorgeous maiden.

His right hand shook as he grabbed the red ribbon, tugging on it slowly to release it from the knot. The vest came free from the bind, and Yi Jeong gently slid the clothing off of her arms. Ga Eul's breathing became shallower, and he felt her tremble under his touch. He had second thoughts about whether to continue or not, but his body reacted on its own to work on her long and puffy skirt. There was a certain fever in his body that he couldn't explain, but it was irresistible, and it took control of his actions.

It was a slow and painful process for Ga Eul. She bit the insides of her lips as hard as she could to prevent herself from crying or screaming. Sometimes she would taste the salt from her blood, which only made her move onto biting another part. She contemplated just knocking him out with a vase and claim they did it when he woke up, but what kind of idiot would buy that excuse? She gave the haengsoo her word, and many lives were on the line for her. With the money he paid for her, she would be one step closer to her goal, and hopefully one day no one would know. She sincerely hoped so.

When all Ga Eul had on were her white inner shirt and pants, he guided her to lie down on the bed, his body towering over her. He leaned down, positioning his lips over hers, but stopped dead hovering an inch above her face.

The skin around her eyes was wrinkled from squinting her eyes shirt with such a great force, and her lips were pursed closed also. Her hands clung to the front of her shirt, making sure no skin was being revealed from her neck down. On top of that, her body shivered more than ever, and the repressed tears finally made their entrance out of the corner of her eyes and disappear within her hair.

Yi Jeong fought with all he had to sit up at that moment. She was beautiful and his masculine instincts desired her, but no noble man would take advantage of a girl in this situation. He could just imagine the terror in her watery eyes and how terribly fast her heart must have been beating.

He closed his eyes and took long, deep breaths, trying to ease the racing of his heart. A part of him hated the fact that he was a person with morals, and another side despised himself for being a coward.

Ga Eul sat up, looking at the side of Yi Jeong's face. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what he was feeling, because he was trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

"Why did you…" she gulped before continuing. "…stop?"

"How old are you?" Yi Jeong asked, avoiding the question until he could come up with a good reason.

"I'll be 16 soon."

"You do look very young. Judging from your reaction, you probably didn't do this willingly. Why did you choose to become a gisaeng?"

"It's a long story." It was Ga Eul's turn to have that dark and somber look in her eyes, as she retold the unfortunate tale of how she became an entertainer of the house.

Ga Eul, dressed in a simple lime green hanbok with a red jacket, hurried down the muddy steps. A few messy strands hung outside of her perfectly braided hair, gathering drops of perspiration from her forehead. She didn't bother to stop to wipe them away, for the task at hand was much more urgent. The copper basin in her hands bounced from her brisk steps, the cool water inside swaying until some splashed onto her clothing, but she didn't dare to reduce her speed. She stepped over the threshold of her humble house made of stone and thatch into the inner room where a woman lied on the floor, covered with blankets.

The woman shared the same facial structure and features as Ga Eul, but her cheeks were chalk white with sweat drops running down her forehead. Ga Eul took the dry and warm rag from the woman's forehead, soaked it in her basin, and replaced it.

"Omma, hang in there, appa is coming back with the medicine soon," Ga Eul pleaded, her voice on the brink of sobbing. She held the tears in to soothe her mother, because she knew her mother's heart would ache more if she cried.

"Ga Eul-ah, you shouldn't be around me," the woman replied weakly, followed by a stifled cough. "You may get the sickness too."

"Omma, I would rather have your sickness so you won't suffer anymore."

Her mother gently swatted her daughter's hands. "Silly child, you have your whole life ahead of you whereas I have served my purpose in this world. I have raised a beautiful child who is so understanding and filial. If I were to leave this world, I will not have any regrets."

"Omma, don't say that!" Ga Eul's face wrinkled to the overwhelming emotion. "You said you would help me raise my kids and make sure they don't turn out like a troublemaker like me! You promised!" Ga Eul sobbed, her face buried in her hands.

Before her mother could comfort her daughter about her imminent departure, an anxious man dashed into the room, his face full of worry.

"Yeobo, how are you feeling?" the man addressed his wife, trying hard to hide the shaking of his body.

"Appa, did you get the medicine?" Her father's eyes didn't meet hers, and he simply stayed quiet.

The mother, interpretive as always, knew what his silence meant. "It's okay, it's about time. I think you two should leave the room. You don't want a dying woman giving you the sickness too."

"No, omma, we will stand by your side!"

The mother placed her hands on her daughter and husband and looked at them with somber eyes. Ga Eul fought with all she could to stay by her mother, but her father pulled her out of the room eventually. The two of them sat by the faded wooden table, bouncing left and right on the chair with uneven legs.

"I tried selling everything that is valuable in our house, but the money still comes out short. With your mother's dire condition, we need more money to buy the expensive herbs for the medicine. I am thinking of selling the land," Ga Eul's father announced sullenly.

"No! The land has been passed down to us for many generations! It's what defines our family! Once harvest comes, we can earn money from the plot!"

For the first time in a long time, her father met Ga Eul's gaze, his eyes filled with red streaks from the sleepless nights and secret weeps. A trace of moisture still lingered in the rim of his eye, indicating his recent tears.

"Then I will have to borrow from the Song family."

"No! Remember what happened to Jan Di's family when her father borrowed from the loan sharks?"

"Then what do you want me to do?!" Ga Eul's father shouted, slamming his palm violently on the table. Ga Eul jumped at the sudden noise, triggering his sorrowful eyes again. "I'm sorry, I am just frustrated."

Ga Eul fiddled with her long skirt nervously. She had been contemplating this idea for a few weeks, ever since Jan Di's departure, but she knew her father would reject the proposal immediately. The thumping in her chest made her feel slightly lightheaded, and she wasn't sure how she was able to spill her next sentence, but she knew she did, because her father looked so angry his eyes could pop out of the sockets.

"Absolutely NOT! What kind of father sells his daughter to a gisaeng house?"

"Jan Di did it and she is fine! The place she is at, the owner is an angel! All she does is serve drinks, and I can do so too! Plus our old neighbor taught me how to play a gayageum, and I can do that too. There are so many part of a gisaeng life that doesn't involve pleasing customers. Please appa, I don't want to see omma die."

"I would rather be the poorest man on Earth with the biggest debt than have you become a gisaeng. This is the end of the conversation."

On that note, he stood up and hurriedly headed for the field behind their house. Ga Eul stared out of the wooden window to find him raking at the dirt with a hefty amount of force, each swing depicting his annoyance at the world. After a few more furious and rapid swings, he threw the rake as far as he could and wept silently to himself. Ga Eul looked away; her father probably wouldn't want her to see him like this.

With the same pained expression as on her father's face, Ga Eul retired to her room, gathering the necessities she couldn't possible bear to part with. She wrote her father a letter, expression her most genuine and passionate feelings for her family through the strokes of the brush.

_Appa, I am thankful that you took time out of your sleep to teach me how to read late at night. Omma, I am grateful that you raised me so well, and helped me through my hardest times. I am eternally indebted to all the love and care you two have given me, and for that, I am willing to sacrifice my life. Because without you two, I would not exist. I hope you two will understand._

In the dead of the night, when all that could be heard were crickets chirping and owls hooting, Ga Eul emerged from her room, giving her mother one last kiss of goodbye before taking the road into the city. The walk wasn't too far, but she still had to hurry her steps to avoid drunk or perverted onlookers. She couldn't have stopped even if she wanted to – her nerves made sure her steps were just as fast as the beating in her chest.

Just like Jan Di had referred to in her letters, Mae Hwa Ru was in the center of the town, hard to miss even for her first time. The closer she approached the building, the more people she saw on the streets, clinging onto one another after a long night of drinking, or just getting their fun adventures started. The building was two stories, made up mostly of wood, tiles, and clay, and it gave off a red vibe of seduction. The sign hanging from the second story with the words Mae Hwa Ru confirmed the location, but Ga Eul couldn't uproot herself from her spot.

_It is only a small price to pay for having your mother alive. If Jan Di doesn't have to serve customers, I can persuade the owner to let me do the same. But what if she won't let me? It's not every day you see someone bending the rules this much for a stranger._

Ga Eul's thoughts made her spring up on her tiptoes, leaping forward to take one step but quickly regressing that step shortly after. Eventually she let out a small cry of frustration and turned around, but the next thing she saw was the darkness engulfing the stars in her vision.

There was a light, a dim one, but enough to rouse Ga Eul's consciousness; after all, she was a light sleeper. Her eye lids wrinkled as she forced her eyes open, hoping to find the source of the light to exterminate it for a good night sleep. However, she found two people staring at her instead.

"Ga Eul! You woke up finally!" Jan Di exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Jan… Jan Di? What happened?" Ga Eul tried to sit up, but collapsed halfway when she felt a pain in the back of her head.

"Well I heard you were standing in front of the house, and when you turned around you bumped into Madam Jun Hee. You fell down and your head ended up landing on a piece of rock. The doctor checked the spot and said it's only skin deep, so after a good night's rest you should be fine. Oh I missed you so much!" Jan Di embraced her dear friend by jumping on her fragile body and squeezing the oxygen out of her.

"Jan Di-yah!" Ga Eul inhaled deeply, hoping not to get crushed under her friend's grasp. Jan Di had such a tight trip for such a short and skinny girl. "Ca… can't… brreeathe!"

Jan Di stood up immediately, her cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment. The woman who was watching this reunion came forward and sat down next to the bed. The smoothness in her walking demeanor and the confident and caring expression on her face showed Ga Eul that she was classy and elegant in every way. Ga Eul couldn't help but stare at her fair and white skin, her cherry red lips, and her hair wrapped up in aesthetic buns that accentuated her high cheek bones. And her violet hanbok only added more to the feeling of royalty.

"Hello Ga Eul, I am Jun Hee, owner of the house, I'm sorry I caused your fall, but I hope you are feeling better."

"It's quite all right, Madam Jun Hee, I was too clumsy anyways."

"Ga Eul, not that I don't welcome you, but what are you doing here in the middle of the night? It's dangerous and this is not a place where innocent girls should step in!" Jan Di's lips formed a frown, and she crossed her arms in front of her pink hanbok. Ga Eul giggled a little at her friend's silly behavior and attire. Jan Di was too tough for a gentle color like pink, but if she wanted to appear deceptive, then it was all up to her.

Her happiness was short lived as their concerned eyes brought her back to reality. With all of her might, she forced herself to get up. Although the headache screamed at her with fervor, the image of her sick mother gave her more motivation to continue. She stood in front of Jun Hee and dropped on her knees, and even through the many layers of her clothing, there was a tiny clank from her knees landing on the tough surface of the floor.

"Ga Eul, why such a formal gesture? Please stand up and talk," Jun Hee proposed, but Ga Eul shook her head.

The thought of her mother brought out all the emotions she has been holding inside to keep her parent's spirits high. She pushed herself to be strong at home, but here she didn't need to be afraid to show her weakness. With a half suppressed sob, she told her story for the first time; even Jan Di didn't know that her family could no longer afford the medicine. Her body and voice quivered as she spoke, half afraid she may just burst into tears, and the other half scared that Jun Hee may reject her request.

Jan Di knelt down to comfort her friend, wrapping her arms around Ga Eul's fragile and shivering body, but no amount of force could stop Ga Eul's trembling. Jun Hee listened to the story with one hand on her chest, and she too had a trace of moisture in her eyes.

"Appa found me the next day of course, when Madam Jun Hee's servants delivered the money. He refused to let me become a gisaeng and demanded that I go home with him. I don't really know how Madam Jun Hee was able to persuade him to let me stay, but I am thankful for all of her help. Appa wrote me a letter a couple of days later saying that omma's fever had gone down, and the rosiness is reappearing in her cheeks."

Even though Ga Eul's story was tragic, she managed to retell it with fondness, but her eyes turned ominous at this moment.

"What? What's wrong?" Yi Jeong asked eagerly, still fully absorbed in her story.

"Well appa struck a deal with Madam Jun Hee that he will work extra hard and pay the house a fee every month to keep me from serving the customers as a token of gratitude for Madam Jun Hee. Madam Jun Hee said that the money couldn't possibly compare to what I would make if I did serve customers, not that she would let me, but he wanted to pay to feel more assured. But now…" She looked down, trying not to show Yi Jeong any more of her tears. She felt really pathetic for crying so much lately, but her tear ducts just haven't been listening to her commands.

"But why are you here with me tonight?"

"There is no haengsoo at this house; Madam Jun Hee handles all the affairs. It works fine because she is so knowledgeable in so many areas, but she had to go home for something important, so a substitute haengsoo stepped in. She came to me tonight and said that appa's friend came to tell me that my omma's condition worsened, and appa couldn't come himself because he had to stay by her side in case anything happened. And then there was a customer who paid a high price for me, and if I went through with it, the money he paid could save my mother."

Her fist clung onto her white pants, grasping the fabric tighter and tighter with each second. The thought of her mother heaving in her bed and not being able to help made her heart feel really heavy. She squinted her eyes shut to keep the tears in, but it only made them come out easier. Big droplets emerged from the corner of her eyes, flowing down like an endless stream of heartache.

Yi Jeong watched her small stature and felt a numb twinge in his heart. He thought his life was sad, but compared to her he felt embarrassed for even complaining about his life.

He didn't know why – and once again his body acted without his permission – but his right hand reached out to cup Ga Eul's left cheek. Ga Eul's sobs dissipated, but she still sniffed as her head turned to face Yi Jeong. His other hand followed suit, and with two smooth strokes of his thumbs, he wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

She was so surprised by his actions that she forgot all about her troubles, and even her weeping had stopped. For the first time, she took a good look at him, at his handsome features. He had thick eyebrows, a well defined nose, and velvety lips that tempted Ga Eul. She never thought about lip touching with anyone, but there was something very curious about his lips that made her want to try, especially since he was holding her so close.

With another blink, the last bit of tears that had accumulated in her eyes finally came down, and just like before he wiped them away, but his hands didn't leave her face. Her gaze met his dark eyes, so mesmerizing that she couldn't divert her attention away. Her eyes simply darted between his eyes, wondering what would happen next.

Here he was, one moment wondering whose pain was worse, and the next second he couldn't help but mop her tears away. Something about her made him do things he wouldn't normally do, and caused his heart to race like he was being chased down by a wolf.

He gulped, taking a quick glance at her lips and back to her eyes, and he knew she saw him. But she didn't pull away. _This could only mean consent, right?_


	3. Into The Private Room

Chapter Two: Into the Private Room

"Ah! What to do… what to do…" Jan Di murmured to herself as she anxiously chewed on her soggy nails.

It was the tenth time she passed by this door, pressing her right ear intently on the wooden door before peering through the miniscule cracks. However, the rowdy crowd drowned out all other forms of sound, and the crevice next to the door only revealed the silhouette of the people inside.

She stretched her neck, suspiciously checking behind her shoulders. If someone found out she wasn't at her post, then she would get in deep trouble. She didn't dare think about the consequences of getting caught – the idea of losing 3 poons was too much for her to bear. On that thought, she conspicuously lowered her body, eyes still focused on the staircase, and picked up the tray with the teapot and cups. As she stood up, the ceramic lid made clanking sounds against the teapot body as Jan Di's frail arms shook to the weight of the tray, and some tea spilled onto the tray and her silk sleeves.

"Aish!" Jan Di whispered loudly. Who would have thought a teapot and some red bean pastries would be so heavy, but then again, she was in a hurry and overfilled the pot just a little bit.

The red stains on her white sleeve stood out like a sore spot, and with Madam Jun Hee gone, she would definitely be punished by the haengsoo. She cradled the tray with her left arm and licked her right thumb to rub on the stain, hoping she could turn it into some sort of innovative flower pattern. The red bean pastries suffered a similar fate as Jan Di's sleeves, covered in a light layer of red tea with a hint of ripe orange flavoring. It was impolite to serve spoiled dessert to guests, and Jan Di strolled down the hallway for the stairs to the kitchen.

"No! How many times do I have to tell you I want to go home? I, Gu Jun Pyo, am above this place." Jun Pyo crossed his arms in annoyance and haughtily spoke to his friend, treating him like his servant even though they were from the same social class. Despite his stubborn words, his eyes nervously ran along the walkways, looking for a specific person who could render his back to pit full of bruises.

"Don't worry my friend, I checked with three different servants and they all confirmed your sister was out of town. I don't know why you're afraid. I think your father would be proud of you for becoming a real man so you can take over the family business sooner. Just enjoy and see what you've been missing the last eighteen years," advised Jun Pyo's friend Woo Bin, whom stood just a few centimeters shorter, although he possessed ten times more bravery than his taller friend.

Jun Pyo definitely needed more than words to convince him, and Woo Bin took it upon himself to give Jun Pyo a hard push through the red door frame into the realm of pungent smells and raucous laughter. Jun Pyo turned around to face Woo Bin and then shielded his face with his sheer headgear.

"Woo Bin-ah! What do you think you're doing?!" Jun Pyo hissed. "Get me out of here before someone recognizes me and tells my sister!"

"Just relax." Woo Bin gave the nearest maidservant a big smile, and stood tall as if he owned the place.

"Song dulyeonnim!" Woo Bin turned his attention to a gisaeng with a yellow vest and magenta skirt and big braids wrapped around her hair.

"Ah, if it isn't our favorite performer Mi Sun. How have you been my sweet?" Woo Bin snaked his left arm around the gisaeng's waist as he spoke.

"Lonely without dulyeonnim of course! Why haven't you visited me in so long? I miss your…" Mi Sun placed her arm on Woo Bin's shoulder and tip toed to Woo Bin's ear to deliver the latter part of her sentence, which made Woo Bin snicker a little, but after he caught the sight of Jun Pyo's aggravated look, he straightened his posture and cleared his throat.

"I'll pay you a visit soon, but tonight I want to show my friend what it means to be entertained," Woo Bin said with a wink, and ducked down to whisper in her ear. "By the way, do you know anyone who is easy to get along with but also knows how to give a good time? My friend isn't the most friendly person."

"Then you should have him see my most beloved dongsaeng! She's very amicable and knows quite a few moves too."

"You have a sister? How come I didn't know about it?"

"It's because dulyeonnim hasn't visited me in so long. My dongsaeng just became old enough to be a gisaeng, so she's relatively new, but she has quite a few regulars lined up for her already. If you send your friend her way, I'm sure he won't be disappointed. Do you have it?" Mi Sun lifted her arm to be at the same level as Woo Bin's hand, and he slipped her a silky bag filled with coins. After she bounced it in her hand for a few seconds, silently calculating the value, a smile erupted on her face. "I'll go tell the haengsoo, you can take him up. She's in the Ocean Suite."

"I don't want to go to the ocean or sun or whatever suite it is! I can't believe I let myself get talked into coming here," Jun Pyo complained as he ascended the stairs, getting random pushes here and there from Woo Bin.

"Jun Pyo-yah, you can lie to me but you can't lie to yourself. I know deep inside you crave the company of a woman too." Woo Bin brought his right index finger and thumb up to his jaw, as if contemplating something. "You're not into men are you? Because that's the only reason why you would reject women."

Jun Pyo sent another stern "I am going to kill you if you don't shut up" look at Woo Bin, and Woo Bin waved his hand and smiled. "I got it, I got it. The Ocean Suite should around the corner."

"I don't even know this girl's name!"

"It's called introduce yourself. You don't want to disappoint your future wife with lame moves do you?"

A blush crept upon Jun Pyo's face, and he didn't talk back to Woo Bin anymore in fear he would embarrass himself in a public place. He didn't need the news of him beating up a yangban or getting beaten in a gisaeng house to get out, considering his family background. They walked in silence until Woo Bin pointed his finger to turn at the corner, and came face to face with a girl who was half carrying a tray of food and half furiously rubbing at her sleeves. Although they have stopped to let her through, her eyes didn't take notice of her surroundings, and in an attempt to balance the teapot on the tray she dashed to her left, and crashed into Jun Pyo.

Jan Di watched the teapot, which stood steady when she changed directions, tipping over and splashing its contents onto the stranger in front of her. She let out a loud gasp, and saw the red liquid dripping down his light turquoise hanbok, leaving a trail of red all the way down to the hem. She could tell the hanbok material was very expensive because her owns a fabric store, and he explained the different types of fabrics to her whenever she went with him to deliver the goods.

"YAH!" Jun Pyo roared. "Look what you've done! It's my favorite hanbok! It's the finest silk only found in China! Aside from me, only the Emperor of China is royal enough to wear this fabric!"

"Sorry, I'm so sorry!" Jan Di apologized, bowing her head repeatedly. However, something about Jun Pyo's words made her wrinkle her brows in confusion. _Did he say royal enough? Does this mean he's the Prince or Emperor of Korea? That can't be, because they both have many concubines and wouldn't need to come to a gisaeng house._ Jan Di's curiosity motivated her to tilt her head up to look at the person in front of her.

He was very tall, at least a full head taller than she was, and although he wore a nonchalant expression, his anger was fuming through his nose. His eyes were distant, almost hidden underneath the partially transparent horsehair hat, and a hint of curls was confined within the straps.

"If saying sorry is effective, then why do you need the constable?" Jun Pyo retorted, looking down at Jan Di.

"If I can't apologize, then what would you like me to do?" Jan Di responded in the politest tone possible, but the desire to lash out at him was increasing the more she heard from him.

"Suck all the liquid from the fabric."

"What? That's not possible." Jan Di shuddered thinking about what she would have to do, especially to someone as rude as Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo ignored Jan Di's comment completely and turned his head towards Woo Bin. "Is there a wash bin somewhere? I want to look presentable in public." He enunciated the word presentable and gave Jan Di a glare.

"There should be one in the Ocean Suite. Come on, let's go."

The loose strands of hair that hung on the sides of Jan Di's head flew up when the men dashed past her, and Jun Pyo made an extra effort to run into her arm, causing her to lose her balance for a second. Jan Di closed her eyes and blew air towards her forehead, stirring the tiny pieces of hair that broke free from her braids. If only he weren't an aristocrat, Jan Di would show him how her feet tasted like, but for the present she could only curse at him silently.

"This is why commoners are so troublesome," Jun Pyo dictated loudly. "I don't know what their parents teach them. Do they just let their children run around wild? So preposterous."

"What?!" Jan Di mouthed to herself. They could talk about her in any way they want, but they did not just deride her parents. "Hey you!" Jan Di exclaimed, but of course, none of them answered her. She grabbed her skirt and rushed to stop them, coincidentally right in front of the Flower Suite where she was twiddling her thumbs minutes ago.

"First of all, you shouldn't be talking about me. Where did your manners go? I have never met someone with as rotten manners as you, and you are dragging the aristocrat name through mud! My parents have raised me well because I was polite enough to apologize, where you only ridiculed. I think I should be the one asking how your parents raised you." Jan Di raised her voice at Jun Pyo, and she changed to the informal speech.

"What? How dare you speak to me that way? Don't forget about our social status difference. My parents taught me to treat commoners like how they're supposed to be treated – inferior to us yangbans. It's your fault you didn't take my offer to suck the spilled liquid from my hanbok. If you did, I may not need to comment on your family's parenting style. Now that I think about it, maybe you are the one who needs behavior adjustments. I'm done wasting my time with you." Jun Pyo turned to face Woo Bin, and shook his head disapprovingly at Jan Di. Woo Bin simply shrugged at his friend's short temper, but he didn't cut in because they provided much amusement for him.

Jan Di's hands formed a fist, clutching onto her skirt very tightly. She could feel her cheeks hot with fury, and the veins on her forehead were beating so fast they could pop at any second.

"YAH!" Jan Di shouted, and Jun Pyo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Now wha-"

When Jun Pyo turned his body towards Jan Di, he was welcomed with a kick in his torso strong enough to send him flying through the wooden door, gliding on the concrete floor before stopping beneath the table. Jan Di had wanted him to taste the wrath of her feet, but he was too tall and the skirt was too constricting, therefore she got his belly instead. Nonetheless, she got her message through.

Yi Jeong had his hands on Ga Eul's warm cheeks, slightly moist from the tears that half dried. Her eyes were fixated on his own, her smoldering gaze causing the butterflies to reawaken in his stomach. He leaned in, her eyes closing in response, but he stopped when the emotions overwhelmed him. His heart felt like it was beating his throat, and he had to take more breaths to diminish the almost suffocating feeling.

_Is this how first kisses are supposed to feel like?_ Yi Jeong wasn't sure, and he never had any experience in this field. Some of his classmates had described it as natural or even meaningless, but somehow his heart told him otherwise. He took one final deep breath, gulped, and closed his eyes to kill that final distance between them.

Their lips were so close that they could feel their breaths on each other and sense each other's warmth, but as the result of two short tempered friends, their intimate moment had to be put on a temporary delay.

Jun Pyo turned to his side slowly when he finished sliding, clutching his stomach and crying in pain. For such a fragile looking girl, her kicks were sure killer. If his belly wasn't hurting enough, his back was also killing him from breaking through the door and gliding across the room. He groaned at the pain that afflicted both sides of his body, and he silently cursed the girl who stood victorious at the door.

Ga Eul jerked away from Yi Jeong immediately, taking the blanket next to her and draping over her back and hiding her body completely underneath. Even though she had her inner white gown on, it should never be seen around strangers. Yi Jeong blinked awkwardly, not knowing what to do next.

"This will teach you to never talk about me or my parents again!"

Ga Eul's ears perked up when she heard that familiar voice, and slowly edged her head into view.

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di called out, followed by a glare at Yi Jeong, and he inconspicuously scooted away from Ga Eul.

"Jan Di?" Ga Eul didn't know why her friend was there nor how she was connected to the person yelping in pain on the floor.

"Jun Pyo-yah! Are you okay?" Woo Bin hurried to his friend and tried to help him sit up.

"Jun Pyo?" Woo Bin looked up hearing Yi Jeong's words, and they both raised an eyebrow in confusion at the same time. "What are you… ah, I see." Woo Bin gave him a wink when he saw Ga Eul covering herself.

"No, no, no…" Yi Jeong tried to justify his presence in a gisaeng house, but stopped when he realized his initial intentions.

"Come and help Jun Pyo. We'll have to take him to Ji Hoo… we don't want his mom or sister finding out," Woo Bin suggested.

Yi Jeong took one last long and yearning gaze at Ga Eul. Despite the suffocated feeling, a part of him almost felt happy, and she definitely helped him divert his attention from his brother's wife. It was a shame they had to be disturbed, but at least it gave him a reason to see her again, to finish what they started. Ga Eul only caught the last second of his gaze, but her eyes were burning onto his back as he helped his friend up, and the three of them helped a limping Jun Pyo out of the room.

"Ga Eul-ah!" Jan Di rushed to the bed. "Did _he_ do anything to you? If so, tell me and I'll break his neck."

"No, no he didn't." Ga Eul gave Jan Di a nervous smile. Jan Di was usually weak, but when her anger peaked she really could break someone's neck.

Yi Jeong shot Jun Pyo a look, and Jun Pyo nodded through the pained expression. This gave Yi Jeong much apprehension, and he could feel the cold sweat on his back already. If he saw Ga Eul again, would that also mean he could be dead at the end of the day? He shook the thoughts away and hoped carrying Jun Pyo to safety would distract himself from Ga Eul, the second girl that plagued his mind this evening.


	4. A Worthy Persuasion

Chapter Three: A Worthy Persuasion

"Careful… careful…" Jun Pyo commanded as his friends carried him down the wooden steps. The muscles in his lower back were still burning, making it difficult to maneuver his legs. He propelled himself higher up, and set his entire weight down on the shoulders of his two friends. Both Yi Jeong and Woo Bin gritted their teeth as they tip toed even higher so that Jun Pyo's long legs wouldn't drag on the floor, which made his body feel even heavier.

Yi Jeong shifted his body a little so he could get a better hold on his friend, but this in turn caused Jun Pyo's foot to touch the floor, indirection causing a muscle to twitch in his lower back.

"Ow! Can you two be gentler please? I'm a patient here!" Jun Pyo growled, clicking his tongue at his very generous helpers.

Woo Bin shook his head. He was used to Jun Pyo's explosive personality and learned to maneuver around it. Yi Jeong on the other hand, was not pleased. Jun Pyo and Woo Bin weren't the type of friends he would die for; they merely attended the same class for their lessons, and didn't extend their friendship to anything substantial beyond that.

A few weeks ago, Yi Jeong was more interested in coming home as soon as possible to head over to Eun Jae's house down the street. He had to get there before his brother did, or else her attention would be diverted, and competing with his brother always resulted in a sour defeat.

When they were children, Il Hyun never joined Yi Jeong; he was always too busy studying for the various tests he must ace to become a physician in the king's court. Yi Jeong was the happiest back then, able to freely talk and play with Eun Jae until it was too dark to stay out. They talked about their studies, from literature to philosophies, from art to music. With the escort of servants, they toured the city, the forests, and the rivers that surrounded their homes. At that time, Yi Jeong and Eun Jae belonged in the same sentence, the epitome of friendship, and even their parents thought about the possibly of marriage. This lasted until they reached their late teens, and their worlds made a 180 degree turn.

With both of his sons "grown up", So Hyun Sub decided it was time to pick up a younger mistress who wasn't much older than his eldest son. Although it was expected for men to have polygamous relationships, Yi Jeong's mother was possessive at heart, and tried to hang herself. Luckily, the maids got there on time, and saved the So family a disastrous funeral. That day, Yi Jeong ran away to Eun Jae's house, and refused to come back home with the servants. Il Hyun understood his brother's pain, and went to console Yi Jeong, and that was the first time he and Eun Jae met.

Il Hyun regretted not coming with Yi Jeong to his friend's place sooner. Eun Jae was elegant, and well studied in various topics that captured Il Hyun's interests. Il Hyun started to accompany Yi Jeong to Eun Jae's house after their lessons, and eventually developed an infatuation for her. The feeling was well reciprocated, as Eun Jae started to pay more attention to Il Hyun to a point that she had forgotten about Yi Jeong's existence in her house. Even when Il Hyun missed a visit due to his exams, his name never left Eun Jae's sentences.

Yi Jeong was in denial, but not dimwitted. Deep inside he realized the chemistry change in their relationship, although he put on a strong façade and refused to give up until the change was irreversible. Their wedding was a wakeup call for Yi Jeong. It was either move on and be happy for them, or make sure they regret their marriage for the rest of their lives. At the time, revenge was the easier alternative, which brought him into a very eventful night full of kicks and screams, but it wasn't the kind he was expecting.

At the foot of the stairs, the trio saw someone very familiar to them. He was obviously a yangban, judging from the clothes he was wearing, but he kept his face hidden under his hat to look inconspicuous, mirroring Yi Jeong's actions a few hours ago. A package wrapped in brown paper bag rested in his hands as he approached the wooden steps.

"Yoon Ji Hoo," Woo Bin called out. "What are you doing here?"

Ji Hoo stopped in his tracks and tilted his head only high enough to see who blew his cover in such an awkward setting. He had wanted to make this a quick and unremarkable trip, hoping nobody would recognize him, but in the end he could not fight what was meant to be. A cursory glance at the three people in front of him made things much clearer. There was a split second of annoyance in Ji Hoo's eyes, but he blinked it away to express the usual nonchalance that he carried with him on a daily basis.

"Ah, Song Woo Bin." Ji Hoo should have recognized Woo Bin's voice, considering Woo Bin was quite the chatterbox at school. On top of that, because of Woo Bin's family business, they knew the financial situations of every citizen in the town, and in turn Woo Bin learned the faces of many people. What Ji Hoo was surprised at was that Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong were present as well. Jun Pyo didn't seem like the type to be into anyone but himself, and Yi Jeong often spoken about a girl he was fond of.

"Enjoying a night of sin I see," Ji Hoo said with a denouncing tone in his voice.

"Aw, it's not what it looks like!" Woo Bin tried to explain, but Ji Hoo did not seem convinced. How could a night in a gisaeng house be innocent? Also, Jun Pyo looked like he was in pain – must have been an intense night for him. "We were on our way to have fun, but there was an accident, and Jun Pyo got kicked by a girl, which sent him flying through a door. Although it was a pretty impressive kick I must say." Jun Pyo shot a menacing glare at Woo Bin, but he wasn't frightened by it one bit. "Ji Hoo-yah, you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"Just a simple delivery." Ji Hoo showed them the package in his hands. He despised his grandfather for making him complete this task, despite having thousands of workers at his disposal.

"Ah ah! You're sinking again! My foot is touching the floor!" Jun Pyo shouted at Woo Bin, who was trying to get a better look at the package.

Jun Pyo's continued lack of appreciation for other people's help didn't go well with Woo Bin, and he decided to let go of Jun Pyo's arm, indirectly causing Jun Pyo to tumble three steps onto the concrete floor. What came next was a series of yells and curses from Jun Pyo, as he threatened to bankrupt all of their families. Woo Bin snorted. Jun Pyo was in way over his head if he thought he had that much power.

"Can you please be quiet for one second? You're causing a riot." Ji Hoo jingled his earlobe from side to side to get rid of the ringing in his ears.

"Why didn't you catch me?" Jun Pyo asked Yi Jeong, who merely shrugged.

"It came too sudden, and I can't hold your weight by myself," Yi Jeong lied, maintaining his straight face. If Jun Pyo were more grateful, he could have caught him, but Jun Pyo got what he deserved.

"My parents and sister can't find out that I was here!" Jun Pyo growled on top of the loud chattering in the house, as he pushed on the ground to get up.

"Then just tell them you were out drinking with a couple of friends and fell down the stairs," Woo Bin suggested, and Jun Pyo nodded his head in agreement once he processed the fabulous excuse.

"I'll have someone send some medicine to reduce the pain and inflammation once I'm done here." Ji Hoo and Woo Bin shared an acknowledging look before he went upstairs for his delivery.

"I'll take Jun Pyo home and explain to his parents. Now you can get back to that pretty girl back there," Woo Bin said with a wink. "I know the door is broken, but there are plenty of suites in this house. The Pearl Suite has the softest beds."

"I think I'm just going to call it a night. I'm a little tired." Yi Jeong was embarrassed enough that his friends barged in on him, and if he went back to her room they would probably think he was becoming a pervert, or at least sinking down to Woo Bin's level of womanizing.

Woo Bin snickered to himself. "You must be tired my friend. Take care of yourself then. If I knew you came here I would have invited you along earlier. Now I have a buddy to go with. Jun Pyo's probably whining now, so I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Yi Jeong forced a fake smile and followed a few steps behind them.

The lessons went like it normally did – dry and uneventful. He half paid attention to the scholar and half stared out the window, thinking about where to go after school. Eun Jae no longer lived in her house, and if he went home right away he would have to face her as his brother's wife. Left with no choice, he instructed his servant to take him to the only place that took his mind off of Eun Jae.

Yi Jeong sighed as the palanquin brought him back to Mae Hwa Ru. Despite not being illuminated by red lanterns, the scent of temptation was still in the air. Following his instincts, he stepped through the threshold to the rowdy atmosphere of intoxicating songs and drinks. Even in the daytime the place was filled with officials who earned high wages and yet indulged themselves in the pleasures of the flesh.

His lingering presence at the door stood out, considering most yangbans either found their favorite performer or wrapped their arms around the closest girl by now. He stood still, his eyes travelling along the wooden railing of the upstairs hallway, hoping by chance she would pass by and notice him.

The closer Jan Di approached the table, the more her face contorted in disgust. The putrid smell of alcohol vomit frazzled her nostrils, and the crevasse of her frown sank in deeper. How someone managed to drink until he threw up was beyond her. She had expected people to only drink enough to have a good time, but vomiting was definitely a sour end to a potentially glorious night. He must have been a newcomer then; those people make the biggest messes in the house.

A few meters away from the table stood someone Jan Di vaguely recognized. His attire matched with the rest of the aristocrats who came for entertainment, but his reluctance set him apart from them. She squinted her eyes for a better look, and snapped her fingers when she realized who it was. He was that shy boy in Ga Eul's room last night, but if he were here to get a new girl, she would have to put him on the scumbag list along with the rude idiot she low-kicked that same night.

"Can I help you?" Yi Jeong was deep in thought, and jumped at Jan Di's sudden words. His eyes grew big for a brief moment, recollecting their previous memorable encounter, and took a half step back. From the stories his servants told him, the invincible Master Jun Pyo didn't seem to have a fun time recovering from the kick, and Yi Jeong didn't want to offend her.

"I'm just looking for someone," Yi Jeong answered timidly.

Jan Di narrowed her eyes. "Who may that be?"

"Chu Ga Eul. Is she here?"

"What are your intentions with my friend?" Jan Di crossed her arms, and Yi Jeong gulped nervously as a response. Even though Ga Eul claimed nothing happened that night, he must still lust after her since he came back the day after.

"Um, I just want to tell her something."

"Like what?" Jan Di raised one eyebrow.

"Yah! Jan Di! Is the vomit cleaned up?" a hoarse voice shouted from the counter.

"Aish!" Jan Di whispered loudly as her eyes darted to the table. She must fulfill her duties first in order to stay in the house. "I'll come back for you later."

As soon as Jan Di turned her head, Yi Jeong grabbed the nearest waiter and pulled him to a corner where Jan Di wouldn't be able to see them. "Hey, do you know where Chu Ga Eul is?"

"The gisaeng? Her room is in the back."

"Can you lead me to her?"

The waiter nodded when Yi Jeong slipped him a few coins, and he was led through a side door to the backyard. A walkway paved with gray and amber Goshen stones lied in the middle, leading to a hallway of rooms on the other side.

"She lives in the third room from the left." The waiter went back to his post, leaving Yi Jeong to explore as he wished.

Yi Jeong tapped his foot on the road, wondering what he should say to her, but nothing came to mind. He figured he would either come up with something, or they would just sit in silence. It was as good of a pastime as any since he had nothing else to do.

The door to Ga Eul's room creaked open and a head poked out, looking up and down the hallway before she quickly emerged from the room and closed the door behind her. Her hair wasn't wrapped in buns like before; only a single long braid ran down the back of her pink hanbok. She made a small bag from tying the four corners of a pink handkerchief together, and it was attached to the end of her yellow sleeve. Taking a quick scan of the deserted backyard, she headed for the door, not even noticing Yi Jeong standing by the doorway to the main house.

"Going somewhere?" Yi Jeong asked, and Ga Eul froze in her spot.

Her hands shook from the fear of getting caught, but she held her hands together to steady them. If a waiter saw her leave then he would definitely report back to the haengsoo. Without Madam Jun Hee in the house, she couldn't even think about the kind of punishment she would have to endure. She held her breath and slowly turned her head, and when her eye landed on the expensive and extricate hanbok Yi Jeong wore, she let out a huge sigh of relief.

Yi Jeong folded his arms in front of him and strolled toward her, fascinated by her fear. He didn't stop until he was half a step away from her, and she kept still and her head down the entire time.

"Please don't tell on me," Ga Eul murmured.

"Are you going out? Can you go out?"

"We are not allowed to go out without permission. I've asked the haengsoo if I could go out, but she said serving the customers was more important, even though…" she stopped there, twirling her thumbs around the socket. She could already feel her cheeks burning up to his presence. No male had been so close to her before, and she still felt embarrassed that he saw her innerwear last night.

"Even though?" Yi Jeong asked in a teasing tone. He didn't have anything to say to her before, but somehow wherever she was around, something always popped in his mind. He leaned in until the rim of his headgear almost touched her hair, but she shrunk away and took a step back. He wasn't even sure what he was doing, but a voice just told him to get close so he could get a better look at her face.

To her, he was nothing more than a handsome face, a chaebol in a world that didn't concern her. She had her goals to accomplish, and he wasn't part of that, therefore it was best to not get caught in other people's business.

"Even though my father has already paid to keep me from serving customers. Can you please go back and pretend you never saw me?" Ga Eul asked with pleading eyes. Yi Jeong backed off of her personal space and nodded slowly, his playful mannerisms disappeared when he saw her frown.

"But you should tell me where you are going, just in case something happens."

Ga Eul paused, thinking over his proposal. If something did happen, it was probably best if someone knew where she was, so people didn't waste time looking in the wrong places. She was making a leap of faith by telling him, but she couldn't tell Jan Di because Jan Di would never let her go if she knew.

"I'm going to see my mother."

"Is she okay? Did something happen?"

Ga Eul gave him a surprised look. They had only met yesterday, but he was showing a lot of concern for her already. "I haven't heard anything yet, but I can't sit here knowing that she's sick at home. I need to make sure she's all right."

"I see," Yi Jeong muttered to himself.

"You'll let me go and pretend you never saw me?"

"I'll go with you."

"What? Why?"

"I assume you will be travelling on foot. By the time you get there and come back, I'm sure it would be dark. If you see your mother, you two are bound to talk and maybe even cry for hours. I can prepare a carriage for us, and make sure you don't go for too long. Even if you get caught on the way back, by having me around, you have nothing to lose."

"But…" Ga Eul was hesitant. He didn't look like a bad person, but she wasn't sure if she could entrust such a hefty task on a stranger. She would also feel guilty for letting him take her burden.

"What are you afraid of?" Yi Jeong asked.

"I don't even know your name…"

Yi Jeong smiled at her to show his friendliness, but she shifted her attention to the dirt below them. "My name is So Yi Jeong." He took her hand in his palm and placed his other hand on top. "You can trust me."


End file.
